


An Alphas Equal

by fucksinglelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Styles Twins - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Werewolf Mates, girl louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucksinglelouis/pseuds/fucksinglelouis
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is the daughter of an alpha, and subsequently takes place as Luna when her mother passes away. She's strong, one of the strongest in the pack, and calls the shots while her father tries to recover from the disappearance of his mating bond.Harry and Edward Styles are the sons of an alpha, next in line once they find their mate. They're strong and are known by other packs to be hostile and harsh, while their own know them for being kindhearted and true alphas.When they meet, sparks fly, and no one expects the whirlwind of passion and heart ache they're destined to face.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, here's the prologue! It's short, but again, it's a prologue. If anyone is having a hard time picturing girl Louis, I always picture Barbara Palvin. xxx

"Well, Khaleesi," Louis began as she walked down the hallway, heels clicking against tile. "Maybe this wouldn't have happened if you learned to have more trust in me." The blonde next to her flinched at the tone, but Louis  simply ignored it. She didn't have any sympathy towards her. 

The pack had been attacked by rogues almost a week ago, and because of how surprised the village was, it caused more trouble than expected. 

Khaleesi had yet to realize that Louis was in fact superior to her, and had been trained to fight ever since Louis could even walk on four legs. Her wolf was strong, and so was she. Khaleesi stepped in when she should not have, and it came to Louis to be in charge of finding a punishment for her actions. 

"But Louis-" Louis cut her off, heaving out a sigh. Khaleesi was almost perfectly healed, cuts disappearing and bruises fading. Her arm was still in a sling, because if not it would heal to a grotesque shape. 

"I don't want to hear a peep from you for the next week. Go home with your mate and rest. Make a baby for all I care, just know if I see you at training I'm going to kick your ass." Her frown disappeared, a small smile taking its place as she nodded her head. 

"Okay, I'll go home. You take such good care of this pack, Louis. I don't know what we'd do without you." Louis chuckled, obviously a bit embarrassed at the compliment. 

"I doubt you'll have to find out." She smiled, pressing her hand against the unmarked mating spot on her neck. Khaleesi narrowed her eyes, but thought better of whatever comment she was going to let out. "Now go on, I'm sure your mate is worried sick about you." She nodded her head, bowing her head in submission before leaving. 

Louis took a deep breath, running a hand through her long hair as she crouched on the ground. It had been a hectic few days, her father, the alpha, was gone on a trip between the eastern allies. It was an annual occasion, and her mother usually took over whenever he left. 

But now, she was just too sick. 

So Louis had to pick up the slack, making sure everyone was healing and that guards weren't fooling around. She had phone calls to make, letting surrounding territories know of the rogues wandering around and she had to check on any and all damage created by the attack. Above all, though, was the issue of finding out how those damn wolves got into their territory in the first place. 

"Louis!" The petite girl groaned at the call of her name, standing up and brushing the dust off of her jeans. She had no idea why she decided it'd be a good idea to wear white pants today. 

"What's wrong, beta?" She questioned, looking over the man. He was about ten years older than her, the brother of her fathers first beta. He looked frazzled, pushing back his sweaty hair and practically gnawing on his lip.

"Something's happening to the Luna."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been stuck at an airport for two hours now and I've written up three chapters for this fic, and Ive decided that I'm going to post all three of them at once. You're welcome ;)xxx

Louis narrowed her eyes in a glare as the doorknob to the office began to turn, agitation creeping in. If someone so much as made a fucking peep, steam would probably begin to blow out of her ears. 

But, luckily for everyone, it was only Collin, her fathers beta. He kept quiet, making an apologetic face at the sleeping toddler Louis was holding in her arms. 

"Sorry, Lou." He whispered, moving closer to her. "This was just delivered, its from the Styles pack."

Louis made a face of confusion, moving her little brother so that she wouldn't jostle him as she reached out for the letter. She was surprised, as the Styles pack wasn't known for their good behavior, or kindness. They kept their distance and the Alpha was only ever at meetings if they were of grave importance. 

They thrived, though. They produced some of the best warriors and were known for their agriculture. Louis' father was always trying to one up them, to no avail. 

Louis shook her head. Her father used to try to one up them. Now, he doesn't do much of anything. She understood, of course. The pain of losing a mate was unbearable. 

But, it wasn't fair to her little brother. Thomas was a darling, only three years old, and Louis was his current care giver while her father hid away in his den. But, it's okay, Louis reminded herself. She had to stay strong. 

"Could you bring Tommy to his bedroom, Collin?" Louis requested in a hushed tone. The man nodded, carefully picking the small pup up and leaving the office with a quiet snick of the door. 

Once she was alone, she slouched back in her seat and kicked her feet up on the desk. Thomas had been asleep in her arms for almost an hour, and the position was quite uncomfortable. But, just because it was getting dark out, didn't mean she was lacking on work to get done as interim Alpha. Since her father fell ill with his depression, everyone went to her for support and guidance, and until her brother came of age, unless her father got better, she would continue doing this job. 

She tore open the Manila envelope, and peered inside of it, surprised that the only thing inside was a piece of paper. 

She took it out and made a face of confusion. It was barely a paragraph long, and it was directed to her. 

 

Louis Tomlinson  
Our seer has had a vision. This vision explained that the Mate of my sons is living in the Tomlinson pack. I request permission for my two boys and their future beta to pass your border in order to find her.   
Alpha Des Styles

 

Louis whistled lowly at that, surprised. She wasn't surprised that Des' sons were looking for a mate. From what Louis heard, Des has grown weak after a recent attack, and hopes for his sons to take over soon. The only way for that to happen, however, is for them to find their mate. 

It was almost like a requirement, something found in the oldest of tales. An alpha needs a Luna. The balance between the two is necessary in order to lead a pack. 

Louis was almost thankful that she has remained mateless for the last twenty years of her life. While she was sure her soulmate would understand the position she was currently in, being interim Alpha and being put on paper as interim Luna as well was stressful and took up almost all of her time. Top that with taking care of her little brother, and she would never see her mate. 

The dull ache under her mate mark made her sigh, rubbing at the skin. 

Even with that knowledge, in the back of her head, she still pined after someone she didn't even know. 

 

-

 

Louis was confused, and a bit anxious as she walked through her village. The sun was barely rising, and their packs seer had sent her mate to Louis just a few minutes before because of a vision she needed to know about. 

The last time she was woken up to speak with the seer, her mother was diagnosed with her sickness. 

When she entered the tent next to the woman's home, she wasn't surprised to see her still dressed in pajamas and staring down at her palms. 

"Madam?" She questioned quietly, sitting on her knees across from the woman. She didn't get a response for a few moments, the tent completely silent. 

"Louis," the madam looked up with a slight grin. "your father has been gifted another mate." 

Louis' breathing stopped, eyes wide as she attempted to let the information sink in. 

"Another mate? Do you know who it is, madam?" Louis questioned, a sudden burst of excitement running through her. Her fathers depression could be healed by having another mate. 

"No, my dear." She sighed. "But I see that he will be meeting her soon, and quickly after that he will become the great Alpha once more."

Louis placed a hand over her fast beating heart, taking a deep breath. This was the best possible news. 

As the small girl stood, yawning as she looked through the crack of the tent to see the sun shining, she was stopped from leaving. 

"One more thing, Louis," the seer called. Louis turned to face her, cocking an eyebrow. "I see a lot of change in your future. Don't try to fight it, my child. It is, what is is." Louis pursed her lips, a bit confused, but nodded her head. 

She figured she'd understand what that meant eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also found out today that someone on Wattpad posted a story that is almost word for word The Triplets Mate, just posted under a slightly different name. I'm super bummed about it, and after messaging her hours ago she still hasn't responded. Stuff like this sucks. :/


	3. Chapter 3

As Louis dressed for the upcoming day, she found herself a bit restless. Someone from her pack would be leaving her to join another tomorrow. 

She had set up a bedroom with a large enough bed for three bodies to rest in the pack house in case they needed to rest before going back to their pack. The pack house was a place where the Alpha and his family, and guests stayed. 

The pack house was also a place of sanctuary and play. There was a large playroom for children, a movie room, a large den for the adults of the pack to unwind and a large pool in the backyard. Louis loved it, it was the home she grew up in, and was where she was born. 

But, it was also where her mother passed. 

Louis sighed, shaking the thought from her head. She couldn't let herself go down that road. She had to be strong. She didn't have time to mourn her mother, but that was alright. Her father was mourning enough for the both of them. 

His den was on the top floor, taking up the whole space that was originally made as an attic. It was large and fit for the leaders of a pack. 

"Louis?" A voice called from the door, knocking on it. "Are you ready?"

Today, though, was Tommy's birthday. 

He would be turning four, and Louis had made sure that everything would be perfect. The little one was exceptionally excited, had been rambling his head off all week about it to who ever would listen to him. 

With his new obsession with transforming into his wolf, Louis had decided to have a nice barbecue with the pack outside of the pack house. The summer was winding down so it wasn't as hot as before, but they all had enough body heat that if they wanted to jump in the pool they'd enjoy it comfortably. 

Louis checked her full length mirror before she walked out of the room. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tshirt, her hair pulled into a high bun at the top of her head. She didn't bother with shoes, had been known for hating them since she was only a baby, and stepped outside. 

Collin was waiting outside, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. "Good morning, Louis."

"Hello, Collin." Louis yawned, rubbing at her eyes. "Where's Tommy?"

"Trisha has him." He smiled at the mention of his mate. "He's very excited. She was getting him dressed and he kept transforming as she was doing it."

Louis laughed at that, knowing that he had ruined many nice outfits from doing that. He had a bit of a hard time controlling himself as a were, and would repeatedly transform whenever he was exceptionally excited. 

She followed the beta to Tommy's personal playroom, where Trisha was chuckling down at the wolf puppy. 

"Tommy," Louis giggled, shaking her head. The little wolf's tongue flopped out of his mouth, racing toward his big sister who scooped him up immediately. She tickled at his belly, smiling when he transformed right in her arms. "you're so silly."

"You're silly, sissy." He giggled back. Trisha handed Louis the clothes she was attempting to put on him, and Louis gave her an apologetic smile in response. 

"You're fine, Lou." She laughed, good natured. "He's a darling. Reminds me a lot like you at his age, if I'm honest. I was only fourteen but god, you were a damn tornado." They shared a grin with each other before the woman patted her shoulder. "I'll go make sure everything's finished in the back. See you outside, you two."

"Are you excited, little one?" Louis questioned, placing a kiss on his forehead before putting him down, letting him step into his shorts and shirt by himself. 

"So excited sissy!" He cheered. "Is papa comin'?" Louis tried not to let her smile drop at the question. 

"I don't know buddy, Papa's still sick, remember?" Tommy sighed but nodded his head, telling Louis he understood.

He was such a good boy, and Louis adored him. She wasn't sure how she would have gotten through all of her recent hardships without her little brother.

And she was happy she'd never have to find out. 

 

-

 

It was well into the party when it happened. 

Louis had been helping Thomas out together one of his toys, when she heard two things at once. 

By the house, there was the sound of a door opening and closing. 

By the woods, there was the sound of twigs cracking and bushes moving. 

Louis moved immediately, scooping Tommy into her arms as she stood defensively toward the forest. She knew this wasn't a pack member because she couldn't recognize the scent. 

But, she could recognize the scent behind her. 

"Stand down." Her fathers voice echoed through the yard. Everyone who had stood defensively toward the forest turned to look at him as if he was nuts, but were quieted once they saw his expression. 

His eyes were pitch black, and he took a large inhale. Louis locked eyes with the seer, only to be met with a minuscule nod. 

Her father had woken from his den because his second chance was here. 

After five months of wallowing and going in and out of a severe depression from her mothers death, her father looked just as he had before it all happened. 

It made Louis' heart race. 

A dark brown wolf entered the yard, head bowed in submission. 

"Let's enjoy our food in the pack house, yes?" Louis looked around the full yard. Immediately, pack member began to quietly enter the mansion, one by one until only Tommy and Louis were outside with the two surprise guests. 

As Louis walked toward the door, she stopped and placed a hand on her fathers shoulder. He flinched, obviously not used to human contact. 

"We love you, papa, and we will always stand by you." She pressed a kiss to his forehead, and with a final wave from Tommy, took him inside. 

Things were finally starting to look up.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis had a really bad feeling about today. 

Between her and Des' communication, he explained that his sons would leave to make the couple hour trek early in the morning in order to make it to the village by noon. 

Which is why she was so confused when she woke up at 11:54 AM. 

"Fuck!" She shouted, jumping up from her bed. She opened the window of her bedroom and peered outside, noticing that nothing was amiss. Collin was standing by the entrance to the village, next to the usual guards that had stations there. 

She breathed out a sigh of relief, before letting out a shout when she realized that there was indeed people exiting the forest. 

"Fuck," She groaned, turning and jogging quickly to her closet. Once she got there she paused, though, raising a hand to her forehead. All of a sudden, she had grown a bit hot and dizzy. "Fuck." She whined again. Was she seriously getting sick now? At a time like this?

She attempted to ignore it, panting as she got dressed in a pair of leggings and a shirt, brushing out her hair with her hands as she ran out of her bedroom and out of the pack house. 

Just because she most likely looked just as shitty as she felt, didn't mean she was excused from her duties. 

Her father hadn't entered the packhouse the previous night until late hours, and Louis could smell a strange scent mixed with his. He had obviously brought his new mate inside and showed her to his den, where she presumed he was still hiding. 

She would let him have his peace until they properly mated, but hoped that after that they would join her in their rightful positions in the pack. 

As she got closer to the gates where Collin and the guests stood, she could feel her wolf getting more and more agitated. It was as if she was trying to speak, claw her way out of Louis in order to do something. 

Louis didn't understand what it was until she got closer. 

There were three men standing with Collin, one of them being the future beta of the Styles pack, who had short brown hair and big brown eyes, and then----

Then, there were the Styles twins.

Her feet froze to the ground when she got close enough to see their faces, two unbelievably handsome men that had their sights set on her as well. 

"Mate." They growled in unison, making Louis' entire body tremble. Their eyes were a terrifying shade of red, a feat only possible for truly powerful Alphas. 

One of them stepped forward until he was directly in front of Louis, grabbing at her chin until she looked directly up at him. "You're stunning." 

"As are you, Alpha." Louis whimpered, feeling her panties begin to dampen. Her wolf practically throbbed from inside of her, begging for her to let both men mount her in front of the whole village. To show them that she was the Styles twins mate. 

The other twin joined them, resting his hand on her lower back. "Say goodbye to this village of yours, pup. You're going to be the Luna of the Styles pack." Louis bowed her neck in submission, showing her understanding. 

She knew they were becoming quite the spectacle, that the wolves of her village were drawn out of their homes at the sight outside of their windows. 

Their interim leader had been promised. 

 

-

 

"You're coming back with us, and that is final." Louis narrowed her eyes at the hot headed wolf, taking a seat on the desk. 

Collin had quickly led the three inside of the pack house, along with the twins own beta. All five of them were speaking in the Alphas office, Collin obviously amazed as his eyes that were as wide as saucers kept looking back and forth between them all. 

"I can't leave at the moment." Louis replied, arms crossed. "My father is getting remated as we speak. I'm not going to leave now. I have a lot to do here."

"Louis, you have to understand how we're feeling right now." Edward, the younger twin argued. "You're our mate. You belong with us in our own village."

"I understand that!" Louis huffed, rubbing her temples. "It's just going to have to wait a couple days. There's no negotiating that."

Harry growled at the answer, obviously not liking it at all. Louis held her ground though, keeping her expression determined even though her panties were soaked wet from all of the interaction. 

The twins definitely had to smell it, her arousal deep in the air, and she was surprised they hadn't said anything. She hoped it was because they didn't want to say anything in front of the betas. 

"If I may," Liam, the future Styles beta, intervened. "if this is only a few day thing, why don't we just stay here for that time? Once the Tomlinson Alpha has recovered fully, we may go back to our own territory."

"I second that." Louis agreed, nodding her head. At least someone here was on her side. 

"Fine." Harry grunted, sitting up in his chair. "Betas, if you could both take your leave."

Collin made eye contact with Louis, who nodded her head for him to go. He accepted it, walking toward the door with Liam.

"Louis, before I go," Collin turned at the door. "would you like me to speak with the Alpha?"

"No thank you Collin." She cleared her throat. "I don't want to bother him yet. But if he comes out of his den let him know about today's events."

The beta bowed in submission before leaving the three alone in the room. 

"It's pretty sexy the amount of control you have." Edward commented as soon as the door clicked shut. 

Louis felt her cheeks heat up, the floor becoming much more interesting at the moment. 

She has never experienced a single submissive tendency in her life. She was the daughter of an Alpha, an Alpha that didn't believe in gender stereotypes and let his pack members do as they pleased. As soon as Louis showed an interest in fighting, her dad let her train with the rest of his warriors. 

It helped mold her into the woman she was today. 

But here, in front of these men that were made for her, she was a puddle of goo. She was ready to give up to her wolf and let them do whatever they wanted to her, as long as they were happy. 

And damn, she wanted them to be proud of her. Just by making eye contact with them, her motivations and goals changed drastically. 

She would do anything for them. 

A body pressed close to her side, a hand softly caressing down her body until it rested on one of her thick thighs. "Your arousal is intoxicating." Edward groaned softly into her ear. 

"I agree." Louis peaked up from under her eyelashes to lock eyes with Harry, who was sitting cool as could be with his head resting on his hands. "Strip your panties. You reek of slick."

Louis' breath caught in her throat, heart thumping wildly as she felt herself getting wetter at the way he spoke to her. 

She pulled down her leggings, and her soaked panties with them. She blushed in embarrassment as she pushed them down her thighs, stained and glistening. 

Harry's nostrils flared, but he didn't show any other reaction. "Touch her, Edward."

Louis realized Edward was waiting for this command. 

He grazed one of his hands up her thigh, leaving goosebumps in its wake, until he reached her dripping core. He slid a finger between her thighs, and then lifted the wet digit up to show his brother. 

Harry made a head motion, and Edward moved in front of him. He raised out the finger, and Louis whimpered as she watched Harry wrap his plump lips and suck around it. 

He moaned, hands clenching on the arms of the chair he was in. He pulled away and his dark green, almost black eyes stared Louis down. "You taste just as you smell. Sweet."

Louis rubbed her thighs together, biting her lips. She wanted more. 

Harry crooked a finger at her, and Louis looked up at Edward as she walked toward his older brother. 

The man was giving her the same intense stare as he stood, watching as she swayed her hips until she was directly in front of Harry. 

"Come here." He ordered, patting his lap. Louis sat immediately, bowing her neck in submission. "I understand you're in charged of this pack, and you have responsibilities, but if you dare argue with me about something like this again, there will be a punishment. Do you understand?" Louis pouted, nodding her head. 

"Yes sir." Harry smirked, deep dimples appearing in his cheeks. 

"I think we're going to be very happy together, baby. You've shown me how good of a girl you are already." Louis felt Edward run a hand through her hair, sighing in content. 

She felt the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

When Louis woke up the next morning, she convinced herself everything from the day before was a dream. 

But, she didn't get very far in the convincing when she felt an arm snake around her waist. 

She gasped quietly, before letting her eyes blink open. In front of her was Edward, hair still wrapped in the bun that he had put his hair in the night before. 

And, if the body heat pressed against her back was any indication, Harry was behind her just as he was last night. 

"Good morning." He grunted, voice ridiculously deep. Louis flushed at the sound, tightening her thighs together, trying to calm herself down before she embarrassed herself. 

He manhandled her until she faced him, Louis raising an eyebrow at his actions. "Good morning."

"You hum in your sleep." He stated, stare intense. "And you kick."

"Oh..." Louis blushed. "Uh, I'm sorry?"

Harry didn't reply this time, just continued to look at her. Louis felt like he could see into her soul, and it was ridiculous.

"How long have you been awake?" She questioned, peeking at her window. The sun wasn't too bright, so it had to still be early. 

"I only sleep for about four hours." He replied, nonchalant. "I've never been one to sleep in."

"That's terrible." Louis scrunched up her face. Harry rolled his eyes at her dramatics, sitting up in bed and pushing the covers away from his body. 

He was almost completely naked, the only thing covering him being a pair of tight black briefs. The bulge in them was prominent, and it made Louis licked her lips. He was so sexy, and all hers, now. 

"I can smell your arousal." Harry announced, turning to look at her. His eyes were dark, and his lips pursed. 

"You make me soak my panties just looking at you." Louis shrugged, flushed face contradicting her attempt at nonchalance. Harry smirked at her, dimples in his cheek being emphasized. "Don't act like you don't get hard seeing me like this."

She sat up, revealing her own body. She was wearing an old shirt of hers, and a pair of cheeky lace panties. His eyes traveled up and down her body, and just as she figured, she watched his cock twitch in its confines. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Harry kept his eyes glued to her as she walked away, stripping out of her shirt and panties as she walked. She looked over her shoulder, and bit her lip at the stare he was sending her. "I'll be right back, gonna take a shower." 

She closed the door behind her, pursing her lips to hide a giggle. 

Twins zero and Louis one, she thought with a smirk. 

 

-

 

When Louis left the bathroom, wrapped in a white towel, another holding her hair, she was surprised to see Harry still in the room, and Edward awake. They were sitting on the bed fully clothed, and Louis assumed they had been talking before she made an appearance. 

"Thanks for dressing up for us." Edward grinned. She rolled her eyes, chuckling at him. 

"Don't get too excited, Edward." She hummed, waving a finger at him. She turned to her closet and pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a hoodie, not bothering to hide herself as she let both of her towels fall to the floor. 

She quickly slipped the shorts up her bare legs and slid on the hoodie, turning to face the two Alpha males. 

Harry had an unamused look on his face, while Edward smirked. "No panties or a bra, baby? Easy access."

"Edward." Harry's tone was scolding as he gave him a look. "Louis, we'd like to have a talk."

The girl nodded her head, a bit hesitant as she walked over to the bed. They hadn't had much of a serious conversation (the one in her fathers study definitely didn't count) so she couldn't be blamed for being apprehensive. 

She took a seat on the bed, sitting cross legged and facing them. "Okay, what is it?"

"We understand that you're--" They were cut off by the bedroom door slamming open, all of their heads turning to look at what made the noise. 

"Sissy!" Tommy cried out, looking upset. He sniffled, running with his little feet toward the bed and holding out his arms.

"My love," Louis cooed, standing up and wrapping him in her arms. "what's wrong, darling?"

"Collin is fightin' outside." He pouted. "So scary." 

Louis' eyes widened, and she ran out of the room, not paying any attention to her mates. She still had Tommy in her arms, and she made him tell her where to go. 

It was right outside of the pack house, a few people were scattered around and looking panicked as two wolves danced around each other, vicious snarls on their faces. 

"Marie," Louis hissed, the woman turning to the side with wide eyes. "take Tommy inside and distract him."

She did so without question, and Louis immediately went toward the two wolves. "Enough!"

Collin's large brown wolf froze immediately, looking over at Louis. What neither expected, though, was for the other wolf to take that chance to lunge. 

Louis had to make a quick decision, and the one she made was to quickly change and ram into the attacking wolf. 

She pressed onto the wolf's neck with her paw, growling lowly. The wolf began to calm, and once its breathing was slow and the yellow eyes were half lidded, she removed her weight from its chest. 

She backed away and sat on her haunches, waiting for the wolf in front of her to change, or continue to act feral.

It did neither, and continued to gasp for breath. She must've accidentally broken a rib or two. 

Louis changed back to her human form, and turned to Collin who had also changed into his human form. He was holding his shoulder, which looked like it popped out of place, and she fixed it quickly before addressing the issue. 

She was stark naked, as well as Collin, but it wasn't a shock. The pack was used to the nudity that occurred after changing between forms. 

"What happened?" The stench of rogue wafted around her nose. "Where did he come from?"

"He came from the east." Collin answered. "I was patrolling and he came at me from the side. Once I was down, he ran into the village but I followed after him, Louis."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows, confused. It wasn't at all logical for a rogue to think to attack in broad daylight. "Take him to the prisons. Force him to change, and I will deal with him later."

Two warriors immediately followed orders, both of them lifting the wolf who whimpered at the rough treatment. They dragged it away, and Louis took a deep breath. 

She turned back around, only to see her two mates standing in the doorway, staring her down. "I'm sorry about that." Her tone wasn't that apologetic, but the boy's both nodded anyways. They had to understand. 

Harry slipped his shirt off and pulled it on Louis, bending close to her ear. 

"As sexy as that show was, we're not very comfortable with your body being shown off like that." He grumbled. 

"You take good care of this pack." Edward butted in before Louis could respond to Harry's comment. "You'll be a wonderful Luna, baby."

"Oh," Louis blushed as if she was scandalized by the compliment. The two boys made her weak in the knees. "Thank you."

"That boy, he's your little brother?" Harry's asked as he followed Louis back into the pack house. Louis hummed a yes, and went straight to the kitchen to start cooking some breakfast. Usually she would have Marie do it, but the woman was taking care of Tommy. "Is he the heir?"

"Yeah," Louis answered. "He's obviously too young to do anything now, but once he's old enough he'll take over for my father."

"What's with your father anyways?" Edward questioned, grabbing an apple off of the counter and taking a bite. "He got a second mate?"

"I suppose so." Louis shrugged. "It's very rare for that to happen, but I'm happy it did. He deserves a good life."

"Interesting." Harry and Edward exchanged a look. "But, we do need to continue our conversation we started from before."

Louis frowned, facing away from the twins. She was afraid of that.


	6. Chapter 6

"Your maternal instincts are wonderful." Louis jumped in surprise, looking over at Harry, who was leaning against the doorframe of Tommy's play room. 

Louis had just put the child to sleep, and was now trying to tidy up. She didn't want to leave all of the burden to Marie, as she had more important duties to take on. Louis had a sneaking suspicion that the woman was pregnant. 

"Thank you." Louis cleared her throat, blushing. "I want lots of pups."

"Good." Harry's eyes seemed to darken. "So do we."

They stood and stared at each other for another moment, both feeling the sexual tension swimming around them, before Harry decided to look away. 

"Whenever you're ready to talk, we'll be waiting in the bedroom." Louis nodded her head in acceptance, and the man turned on his heel to head back out of the room.

She took a deep breath, placing a pile of folded shirts into one of his drawers, before standing up and turning off the light. She gave Tommy one last glance, smiling fondly at the soft snores he was letting out, before closing his door with a quiet click. 

Louis couldn't help but take her time on the way to the bedroom, going out of her way to pick up little toys and putting dishes away, until she couldn't find anything else to do. She knew that she had to talk to the brothers, but she was nervous about what it could be about. 

Reluctantly, she turned off the lights of the pack house as she made her way to her own room. Everything was quiet, as it was nearing the late hours of the night by now. 

Her room, however, was still brightly lit once she stepped inside. She closed the door behind her, and bit her lip at the sight of a shirtless Harry lying on the bed. Edward was no where to be seen, but the sink could be heard from the open door of the adjoining bathroom.

"You're done stalling?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow, making the woman in front of him blush. She was a bit embarrassed that she was so transparent to them, but at the same time, it made a rush of heat spread through her. Her inner wolf enjoyed the deep physical and mental connection she had with both men. 

"Sorry." Louis mumbled, slipping out of her jeans and throwing them into the hamper before crawling into bed. Harry had his arms spread for her, and she didn't hesitate before sliding into them. He was warm, with a lingering smell of cologne and his own intoxicating scent. 

Edward joined them soon after, wiping his mouth before laying down on the other side of Louis. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to the skin visible of her neck, chuckling at her quiet moan. 

"Are you ready for our discussion now, baby?" Harry murmured. Louis sighed, but nodded her head in agreement. 

"Nothing to worry about, Lou." Edward attempted to get her to relax, rubbing at her side. "Just want to get some things out in the open that need to be said."

Okay, talk about the worst possible thing to say, Louis thought with a grimace. 

"We're going back to our pack in a week." Harry's tone left no room for argument. Louis pursed her lips, but nodded in understanding. "You'll spend this upcoming week with your family, and we will help you pack, but we don't expect any arguments about it when we leave."

"Your father managed perfectly fine as Alpha before, and he can do it again. He has mourned, and you have helped him tremendously, but now it's time for you to step down and be the Luna of your proper pack." Edward put in his two cents before going back to his place in Louis' neck. He would scent her all day if he could. 

"Your father has an... interesting situation, to put it mildly. But, as Edward said, he will live with your absence." Harry looked away from Louis, looking a bit out of it, before looking back at the boy. "Edward and I have decided that if it comes down to it, you may bring Tommy with us."

Louis' eyes widened in shock, that being the last thing she expected the man to say. 

"Of course, if your father wants him here, then so be it. We suspect, though, that he will be mating that woman and having more pups with her. He will create a heir, and we can have our family in our pack." Louis' lips wobbled a bit, tears forming in her eyes. Harry cooed at her, pressing a kiss to her cheeks. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"You're so good to me." Louis sniffled, wiping at her eyes. Edward squeezed at her hips, and she moved her face to let him press a soft kiss to her lips. "Im so happy."

"We can raise him as our own, as you have already been doing." Edward continued where his brother seemingly stopped. "We would never want to separate you from him."

Louis pulled Harry close to her, sighing in content as he laid his head across her chest. She snuggled back into Edward's body as well, happy with the man spooning her. 

She couldn't remember the last time she went to bed so happy. 

 

-

 

The next day was chaotic, to say the least. When Louis woke up, the twins were still sleeping, but the rest of the pack house was wide awake. 

She had gotten dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, thinking about joining the warriors of the pack in training once she finished with some paper work she had stocked up in the office. She put her hair in a bun, feeling it tickle at her upper back, and left her bedroom, closing the door behind her so no one would bother her mates. 

She was shocked, however, that when she entered the office there was already someone inside. 

"Papa?" Louis questioned, eyes furrowed in confusion. "What're you doing up?"

"Louis," he sounded a bit surprised. "I could ask the same of you."

"I've been getting up this early for months to work." She shrugged her shoulders, closing to office door and leaning against it. 

"Father like daughter, I guess." He chuckled, sending her a fond smile. "Come, sit, sweetheart. I'd like to talk to you."

"What's up?" She questioned, sitting in pen of the  comfortable couches stationed on the other side of the desk. It felt kind of weird to be sitting on that side, but she shrugged it off. She'd have to start getting used to it. 

"I've mated Caroline." He announced gruffly. Louis wasn't at all surprised, and waited for him to continue. "I suspect that she will be pregnant."

Sex and pregnancy weren't awkward subjects to wolves. It wasn't uncommon to see couples intimate outside in the open, and there was no stigma attached to it. They accepted their primal urges, and didn't try to ignore their inner most wants. 

"I believe she's my true mate." At this point, Louis froze. She attempted to keep her facial expression neutral, but she didn't like where this conversation was going. "You are grown up, and will be finding mates of your own, so this doesn't have much of an affect on you. But, I'm not going to be surrounding myself in grief and memories of your mother."

Louis flinched at his tone, becoming offended by what the man in front of her was saying. She didn't understand where this was all coming from, none of it made sense. 

"I think it's best if you and Tommy leave the pack."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is starting to get more attention, which is really exciting for me!! If you have any thoughts or questions, dont be afraid to comment! xx

Louis was fucking livid. 

As soon as the words came out of her fathers mouth, she lost it. She couldn't even focus on what she was doing as she tore the office apart, her father sitting amidst it all with an almost bored expression on his face. She pushed the stack of papers she had neatly set on the desk the night before off of it, before she let herself speak. 

"I don't know who the fuck you think you're talking to father, but I hope it's not the woman who took care of this pack for the last six months while you were locked in your den crying like a bitch." She roared. His facade began to crack at her words, eyes darkening in anger, but it didn't stop her. "You're no Alpha, you don't deserve that title. Your daughter, the one who you decided wasn't fit to run this pack years ago, had to step up because you couldn't even take care of your own self."

"I'm trying to be civil, Louis." He barked. "Caroline suggested that you would act this way, but I told her you wouldn't."

"Oh, so that's what this is about," Louis sneered down at him. "Your whore. The bitch who emerged naked from the forest. Have you even questioned where she came from? Why she was out lost in the trees? Obviously she was a rogue. Who knows what she has done to deserve that title!"

Mark slammed his fists on the desk, face contorting as he very obviously tried to fight a shift. "I will banish you if you don't fix your act, Louis! Don't force me to do this! I'll make you a rogue, and you can understand how she feels!"

"You don't need to banish anyone." A cold, steel voice announced from the doorway. Louis jumped, turning to face her newly discovered mates. They looked terrifying in the moment, both with bloody red eyes and an aura that screamed of their power. "You are speaking to the Luna of the Styles pack, and I suggest you watch your fat mouth."

"Excuse me?" Mark roared. It was obvious that the twins entrance was doing nothing to calm him down. He looked at Louis, an almost accusatory expression on his face. 

"Your daughter is our mate." Edward sounded almost bored, but his dark eyes betrayed him. "We will be taking her and Thomas with us back to our pack this evening. We can only hope your pathetic leadership will no longer affect them."

"Get out!" Mark growled, pushing the desk lamp off, and Louis watched as it broke into hundreds of pieces. "Leave!"

Louis pursed her lips, and was turning on her heel before he even shouted a second time. He really didn't have to tell her twice. 

 

-

 

Once they were back inside of Louis' bedroom, the door closed and locked, it was only then that she let the events of the morning hit her. 

She suddenly felt exhausted, mentally and physically drained in a way that she never felt before. She crawled into bed and curled up in a ball under the covers, waiting for tears to fall that never came. 

A warm body laid next to her and pulled her close, and when Louis inhaled she was able to tell that it was Edward. He rubbed at her stomach and pressed his nose into the back of her neck, inhaling deeply. His chest was still rumbling angrily. 

"I'm sorry, baby." Harry mumbled. Louis turned her head to face him, surprised to see him looking almost defeated, head in his hands as he sat at the edge of the bed. "We let our anger get the best of ourselves, I hope we didn't offend you."

"No," Louis objected immediately, shaking her head. She maneuvered herself so that she was sitting up with Edward still pressed up against her back, and motioned for Harry to come closer to her. He followed without any reluctance, and laid his head on her lap. "I'm so grateful to have you here with me now. I might have killed him if I was alone."

"We wouldn't have blamed you." Edward replied seriously, kissing her neck. "He's a piece of shit."

"We should start packing your belongings." Harry stated, standing up and stretching. "I can take care of your things, if you and Edward would like to get your brother ready?"

Louis let a small smile reach her face, warmth settling in her stomach at the reminder that she didn't have to leave her little brother. He would be confused, no doubt about it, but at least she would know he was always safe. 

Harry was going to let her raise him as their pup. She couldn't believe her luck to have such amazing soulmates. 

She got up from the bed and walked over to Harry, curling her hands into his curly hair and pulling him down to press a passionate kiss to his lips. She let her tongue nudge at the seam of his own lips, and moaned as he explored her mouth with his tongue, before moving away. 

The man smirked down at her, rubbing his thumb against her cheek and pressing one soft kiss to her forehead. "Go along now, baby. We've go work to do if we want to leave before night fall."

She hummed in agreement and made her way back to Edward, kissing him as well before intertwining their fingers and leading him out of her bedroom and down the hall until they reached Tommy's room. 

She let the door creak open and smiled when she saw him still laying in bed, wearing cars pajamas as he thumbed through a picture book. When he heard the door he looked up, grinning around the thumb he was sucking on, and waving at his guests. 

"Hey, darling." Louis cooed, walking over and hugging him. "Guess what?"

"What, sissy?" He questioned, eyes wide and excited as if he knew she had a surprise for him. 

"We're going on an adventure." She answered, trying to keep her tone light and airy. He was too young to understand what was actually going on, and decided last minute that she would treat this new journey as if it was a vacation. "We're going to go see Harry and Edward's pack."

Thomas looked behind her then, and gasped up at Edward. "You're an Alpha?"

"My brother and I take care of our pack." Edward replied, nodding his head. He bent on his knees and gave Tommy a playful grin that made Louis swoon. "Do you want to come see it?"

"Yes!" He cheered happily, jumping off his bed. "Let's go!"

"We have to pack first, silly." Louis felt herself become happier, attempting to forget the situation at hand. Edward was a natural with kids it seemed, and that was enough in this moment to make her starry eyed. "Find all your favorite things and put them on your bed, okay? Don't leave anything you'll miss."

She knew logically that they couldn't carry all of their belongings, and hoped that wording it this way would convince Tommy to only bring what he thought was necessary. 

The little boy got to work immediately, and while Louis folding some clothes and packing them into a duffel, she watched as Edward helped Tommy pack his toys and books into another bag from the corner of her eye. 

It usually took a while for Tommy to open up to people, but he was welcoming Edward happily into their family without questioning it. 

Louis hoped this was only a little glimpse of her new life. 

Once they were mostly finished with Tommy, Louis excused herself and went back to her room. She was surprised to see Harry had pretty much finished, two bags filled and closed on her bed, while he left her bathroom with a smaller one, zipping that up as well. "Are you ready?"

"Just about." Louis answered, sending him a tight smile. "Tommy is so excited. Harry, I can't thank you or Edward enough for letting him come with us. It means so much to me."

"Don't mention it, and I mean that literally." Louis gulped at his determined expression. "You are our soulmate, Louis, and he is your pup. We would never cause you the pain that it would be to separate yourself from him."

Louis felt her eyes glisten a bit, and sniffles to try to fight it off. He was exactly right.

She could hear him sigh before two arms wrapped around her, Harry rocking them back and forth as he buried his nose into her hair, scenting her. "You are already the best thing to ever happen to us." Harry confessed quietly, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear him. 

Louis smiled through her tears, fists clenching his shirt as she burrowed further into his chest. 

Everything would be fine, as long as she had the twins by her side.


	8. Chapter 8

The Styles pack was beautiful. 

Louis was currently sitting across Harry's back, Tommy sitting on Edward's. The two Alpha males had demanded that their companions rest as much as possible, so that they weren't so overwhelmed once they got to their new territory. 

Louis thought it was sweet of them, and also enjoyed the fact that she would have to walk the entire away, so she accepted the offer with little hesitance. 

Now, though, it was mid morning and the village was beginning to become visible. The journey wasn't too bad, only really half a days walk, and they refused to make any stops in order to guarantee a safe and quick arrival. 

Louis could tell that both Harry and Edward were getting more and more restless as they neared the grounds. She knew that they must have felt anxious the longer they stayed away from their pack, and felt bad that she wasted unnecessary time doing what she thought at the time was best. 

Obviously her work as interim Alpha wasn't appreciated at all anyways. 

The four didn't even have much of a goodbye, it was all very quiet. The village was silent when they made their leave, and the only person Louis said goodbye to was Collin.

As they neared the front gates of the Styles pack, Louis took notice to a few people standing at the entrance. She recognized one of them as the twins future beta, Liam, as he had left much earlier than them in order to help out with the pack. There was also two men and a woman standing, and once they reached them, the twins immediately shifted in order to be embraced by everyone. 

Louis was surprised at the intimate greeting between them all, realizing that one of the men and the woman must be the current Alpha and Luna. 

Louis had heard nothing but stories of their fearless fighting and power, so seeing them embracing their children and handing them pajama pants to change into, was a bit strange.

"Oh, where are my manners?" The Luna beamed at Louis as she walked over, taking a hold of Louis' forearms in both of her small hands. 

The woman was gorgeous, and had the same big green eyes as the twins. Her hair was long and curly, cascading down her back. The only sign of her age being the slight wrinkles by her mouth, and the wisdom in her eyes. Louis was almost as bashful with this woman as she was when she met the boys. 

The Alpha behind her had wavy brown hair that reached his shoulders, much like Harry's own. He had a strong jaw line and a scar that went across his face from his left eye to the end of his chin. 

Just by looking at them, Louis could tell that Edward was much closer to their mother while Harry was almost an exact replica of the Alpha. 

"You're stunning." The Luna sighed happily, winking at Louis. "What's your name, darling? I'm Sarah, and this of course is my soulmate, Des." She gave said man a happy look, and Louis was surprised at the softness that grew in his expression just at the sight. 

"My names Louis Tomlinson." Sarah's eyes widened and she turned abruptly to Liam, a scowl on her face. 

"You didn't mention that!" The future beta was blushing and obviously uncomfortable under her gaze, pleading with his eyes for the twins to help him in some way. 

Neither of the boys said anything until Louis nudged them, Tommy's hold on the back of her shirt tightening from her movements. 

"Sorry, mom. We told Liam not to." Edward shrugged, apologetic expression on his face. "It didn't seem like something that should be dragged out. We figured it'd be best to just wait until we got home."

"The Alpha's daughter, hm?" Des' deep voice rang out, making Louis' eyes widen. "Not a surprise, of course. I don't see how you two could be mates with anyone other than one of the strongest available." His chuckle was raspy, and Louis blushed, slightly embarrassed that she was known by the Styles Alpha for her Alpha-like tendencies. "I will never have to worry about our pack, that's for sure."

 

-

 

Soon after the short introductions, Sarah and Des led the way into the village. Louis held Tommy in her arms, and took note of the lack of surprise at how he was accompanying her. Liam must've explained at least that situation, then. 

"We had some of the workers fix up the boys room, we got new sheets and repainted so that it would be perfect for your return." Louis adored the boys mother. She was sweet and funny, and her love for her sons made Louis so grateful that her mates had someone like her in their lives. 

"We also have a room fit for a little king set up." She turned her warm gaze to Tommy, who immediately blushed to the tips of his ears. "I hope you like all the toys we got you. We were just so excited to have a little one around again."

Louis felt her eyes begin to water, and attempted to blink them away. She was just so grateful and amazed by the feeling of acceptance everyone around her was portraying. "Thank you so much." 

Louis' voice was a bit strained from attempting not to cry, and the twins noticed immediately. Harry placed his hand at her lower back, while Edward bent to press a kiss to her temple and ruffle Tommy's hair. 

"Eddy!" Tommy groaned, patting his dirty blond hair down in attempt to fix it. "That not nice! Sissy, tell him!"

"Yeah Eddy, that's not nice." Edward grinned happily in return, and Louis felt herself fall for him just a little faster. 

Once they reached the pack house, Sarah turned around and clapped her hands to get the groups attention. "I think everyone should go ahead and rest." She announced, eyeing the boys especially. "If you wouldn't mind, Louis, I'd love to take Thomas to breakfast and then show him his room while the boys bring you to your own."

Louis turned her gaze to Tommy, who was already nodding his head excitedly. Louis couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her at that, pleased with Tommy's easy acceptance of the new people around them. "Thank you so much, Sarah."

"No problem at all." The woman beamed, holding out her arms. Tommy hopped right into them, making Louis roll her eyes and their audience chuckle. 

"Thank you, mother, father." Harry nodded in respect to them both. Des placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye, then did the same to Edward. 

"I'm happy for you boys. Now, go along, I better not hear of any mistreatment toward Louis."

Said girl blushed at the attention of the three Alpha males in front of her, especially with the pride lurking in the twins eyes.

They were proud of her, and Louis couldn't remember the last time someone appreciated her as they already do. They made her feel so warm and comfortable, to the point that she almost never wanted to leave their sides. 

She was falling in love with her mates faster than she could've ever expected.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written. Enjoy, ya pervs ;)

"Fuck," Louis moaned out, moving her head to the side as Edward continued his assault to her neck. He had already sucked bruises along her collar bones, and now was nibbling around her sensitive skin. 

It was late, and the three of them were finally getting ready for bed after what seemed like the longest day in the world. 

They had unpacked their few bags and set up their rooms so that they were happy and comfortable. While the three of them did take a nap once leaving Tommy with Sarah and Des, it was a short one that their hunger cut short. 

But now, Harry was showering, and Edward was holding himself above Louis' body. He was only dressed in a pair of low slung sweats, and Louis could tell he wasn't wearing anything underneath them. 

His hard cock was causing a tent in his pants, and Louis whimpered each time he pressed it against her. She was so wet, she was beginning to become a bit uncomfortable from her damp panties. 

"You smell so good." Edward growled lowly into Louis' ear, humping against her once more. "There's nothing I want more than to be inside of you."

Louis moaned as he took that moment to bite hard at her neck, not enough to break the skin, but the way he nibbled at the area afterwards made Louis' eyes shut from pleasure. "Want you, Edward."

"Fuck." He cursed to himself, moving one of his hands into his sweatpants. 

It was arousing to watch the man pulling at his own cock, so desperate for release because of their sexual tension. Louis only wished that it was her pleasuring him, instead of himself. 

"Eddy," Louis whined, not being able to hold herself back. "need more."

"Sorry princess." He groaned, slipping his hand out of his sweats. He gave her a questioning look with his hands at the end of her shirt, and when she gave her approval, immediately helped her slip out of it. 

She wasn't wearing a bra, and her perky breasts made Edward growl. He licked at her right nipple, and after hearing the girls whimper, let his mouth suck around it while he let his hand pinch at the other. 

"Eddy," she moaned, letting her hands tangle into his curls. He was back to grinding his lower half into her own, and she already felt so close. 

The bathroom door opened, and Louis gasped at the sight of a dark eyed and nose flared Harry entering the room. Edward didn't even flinch at the sound, continuing his worship to her breasts.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Harry practically purred, the only thing covering him being a towel wrapped around his waist. Louis looked him up and down, salivating at the bulge the towel refused to hide. 

Her second mate made his way toward her, growling uncontrollably at the sight exposed to him as he sat on the side of the bed. He placed a hand on Louis' upper thigh and squeezed; he loved her thick thighs. "What do you want to do, puppy?" Louis whimpered as Edward nipped particularly hard at her nipple, and blinked, wanton, at Harry. 

"Want you both." She spoke up as Edward began to kiss down her stomach. Once the man got to her shorts, he ripped them off completely, along with the sheer red thong she was wearing. 

Once she laid completely bare on the bed, Edward backed off and crawled off of her body. Harry kept his hold on her thigh as he got closer to the couple, rubbing at the skin with his thumb. 

Louis was flushed and panting in excitement, nipples hard and tightening her thighs together, chewing on her lower lip. She had never been so sexually excited before, and all she wanted was to pleasure the two men in front of her. 

"Can I---" Edward cut himself off, clearing his throat. "Can I... eat you out, Lou?"

The girl nodded her head eagerly, but kept her legs together shyly until he spread them himself. Harry watched his brothers actions like a hawk as Edward got himself comfortable, laying on his stomach between Louis' thighs. He rested her thighs on his shoulders, and inhaled deeply once he was faced with her arousal. 

"Fuckin' gorgeous, Lou." Harry mumbled, gripping her chin to force her to turn her heated gaze to him. The man bent to press their lips together, both letting their tongues slide against each other immediately. 

As they kissed, Louis began to moan and scratch at Harry's biceps, Edward's tongue pleasuring her in ways she's never experienced before.

"God, you've got me so hard." Harry groaned as they separated, the girl in front of him not being able to even reciprocate the kissing because of her moans and whimpers. 

Louis felt like she had a fever, she was so turned on. She tugged at Harry's towel until he got the message, and gasped as Edward flicked his tongue inside of her. 

Harry stood from the bed and yanked off his towel, hard cock slapping against his stomach as he made his way back to his lover and brother on the bed. 

Louis whined high in her throat at the sight of Harry's fat cock, and wrapped one of her small hands around the girth. 

Her hand couldn't close around the girth, and it made Louis moan. Not only were her mates obviously skilled in the bedroom, but they were also so well hung that her mouth watered at just the sight.

As she began to tug Harry off, she could feel herself growing closer and closer to her climax. Edward was buried between her legs, her thighs tight around his head as she tried to get him closer, even though it would've been physically impossible to do so. 

Just when she found herself at the edge, Edward pried her thighs from his face and moved away from her, ignoring her cry of despair as he wiped her wetness from his face. 

Harry grabbed his hand before he could get all of it off, and licked at his brother, growling at the taste of their sweet mate on his brothers skin. 

"W---why did you stop?" Louis was breathing heavily as she stammered, eyes wide at the sight in front of her. Gosh, her soulmates were a wet dream personified. 

Instead of answering her, Edward plunged two of his meaty fingers into her cunt. Louis cried out in surprise, arching her back at the intrusion. He crooked his fingers and fucked them in and out of her, and both twins watched as if in a trance as she finally came. 

"Damn it," Harry said through gritted teeth. "she's so fucking sexy."

"I know." Edward seemed lost as he watched the girl in front of him come down from her high. She was breathing heavily, and pushed her brown hair away from her face as she looked up at the boys tiredly. "You okay, princess?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty good." Louis mumbled back, small grin on her face. She looked both men up and down, not missing the fact that they still had problems that needed to be taken care of. 

Louis sat up in the bed, trying to ignore the fact that she was completely naked. Now that she was down from her previous high, she was a bit embarrassed, but wasn't going to let that stop her from taking care of her boys. 

She wrapped a hand around each cock, and reveled in the pleased noises they began to release from deep in their chests. 

They growled the whole time as they watched her tug at their cocks, until they both came, the substance sticking to her hands and stomach from the way she kneeled in front of them. 

"What a sight." Harry purred as he took a deep breath, reaching to grab his towel from the floor, but as he went to clean off Louis' hands, found her already licking at her fingers. "Jesus."

"Lou, please don't make me get hard again." Edward whined, pouting ridiculously as he laid down on the left side of the bed. "You're killing me."

"Sorry." The small girl blushed, giggling. "That was fun."

"It was fun." Edward winked back at her. "Come here, sexy."

"Eddy," Louis admonished, laughing brightly as she followed his demand and crawled into his open arms. She turned herself so that she could see what Harry was doing, her bright eyed look making Harry pause as he cleaned himself. "come snuggle me."

"Okay, baby." He told himself earlier that he was going to check in with the patrol going on outside before bed, but the sight in front of him was way too inviting. 

Louis was the best kind of distraction.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I feel like these chapters have been really filler-y? But don't worry, that's changing! Things will finally start to pick up speed now that they're all together :) xx if you have any thoughts or questions, don't hesitate to leave a comment!

"Edward!" Louis laughed, pushing the man away as he tried to corner her in the kitchen. "I'm trying to make breakfast, would you stop!"

"No," the male grumbled playfully, wrapping his arms around the petite girl and carrying her over to the counter. He sat her down on the granite and puckered his lips, not moving away until she gave him three short kisses. "you don't need to make breakfast here, baby. The deltas will do that, while we get your pretty self all settled."

"Kiss ass." Louis winked. She was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a tight pink camisole, her hair thrown into a messy bun. She didn't think she was all that pretty at the moment. "When will Harry be back?"

Harry had left at dawn with a soft kiss pressed to Louis' forehead. Edward had explained his absence as Alpha business, seeing as the training would be much harder now that they had found their mate. 

"Soon, sweets." He bent his head to press their lips together once more. He was addicted to her taste, whether it was her mouth or the slick that formed between her legs, Edward was insatiable. 

"Well, good morning." Louis flinched away from Edward with a blush at getting caught by the twins own mother. Sarah had a playful grin on her face, and Tommy hoisted on her hip. 

"Tommy," Louis cooed to the still half asleep boy. "I'm sorry Sarah, he's usually good at sniffing me out when he wakes up."

"I think I might have woken him up on accident, honestly." She looked a bit bashful. "Kept checking up on him. I love having pups around."

"You must be a wonderful Luna." Louis complimented her. Maternal instincts were key to a Luna position. 

"Oh, thank you, darling." She giggled, waving off the compliment. "Gosh, you two certainly got a sweet one, Ed."

"I know, we really lucked out." Edward beamed. He gave his little mate a gentle nudge with his head against her chin when he noticed her shying away. It caused Louis to blush, especially since he was doing something so affectionate right in front of his mother. 

"What will you be doing today?" Sarah questioned as she sat a squirmy Tommy down. The small boy ran straight to Louis, who hopped off of the counter in order to wrap him up in her arms. 

"Once Harry gets back he's going to give Lou a tour around the village, while I go show Tommy the nursery and introduce him to some friends." Edward directed the second part right to the boy, big grin on his face. 

It made Louis' heart skip a beat, blush on her cheeks. She loved watching their interactions with Tommy, and appreciated how sweet and patient they were with him. 

"Why don't you three go see what Harry's up to? I'll find out what's taking so long with breakfast." The woman winked at them before turning around and leaving them in the kitchen. 

"That must mean Harry's in his office then." Edward's eyes glazed over, and Louis wondered if he was able to speak with Harry through a mind-link. 

Mind-link's were only possible through strong connections of wolves. It was common for mates to be able to make that sort of connection, and also Alpha's with their beta's. Louis wouldn't be surprised if Harry and Edward, being twins who are mating together, have that sort of connection that made them be able to speak through their minds. 

"Yeah, he's upstairs." Edward said with a smile. "He's just about finished, so we can go ahead and head up there."

Tommy gripped Louis' hand as they walked through the pack house, climbing the stairs until they reached the third floor which had been reserved as theirs. 

Edward led them to a large wood oak door, opening it to reveal a large office space. It was a beautiful room, with dark wood and white walls. Right in the middle of it, sat a large wooden desk, and Harry was sitting behind it scribbling on a piece of paper. 

He looked up and sent Louis a heart stopping smile, making the girl grin bashfully in response. "Hey, baby."

"Hey, Harry." Louis replied quietly. Tommy released her hand and looked around the room closely, touching the spines of the books that were kept on a large shelf. 

"Hey, Tommy!" Harry cheered, making the small boy look up in surprise. Tommy had a shy smile on his face as he walked over to Harry, taking a peak at the papers on the desk.

"What's that?" He asked, poking at the sheet that Harry had been writing on previously. 

Louis watched in surprise as a blush formed on the Alpha males cheeks, clearing his throat as he gazed at Louis through a side glance. "Just a drawing, love."

"It looks like sissy." Tommy said, raising an eyebrow. "Is it sissy?"

Edward chuckled from next to Louis, and the girl changed her gaze from the two in front of her, to the man standing by her. 

"Yes, it's your sissy." Harry gave in with a sigh, looking slightly embarrassed. "You blew my cover, dude."

Tommy didn't reply, instead just giggling at Harry's expense. He grabbed the paper and quickly ran over to Louis before Harry could stop him. 

"Thaddeus Tomaso Tomlinson," Louis scolded gently as her little brother tried to hand her the paper. "that was mean. Give that to Harry, Tommy. He didn't want to show us, I think."

Tommy blushed at being called by his full name, nodded his head as he dragged his feet back over to Harry. "Sorry Hazza, don't be mad please." He pouted, and Louis rolled her eyes. There was no way Harry would fall for his puppy dog look. 

"I'm not mad, Tommy!" Louis chuckled, or not. She watched as Harry gave the boy a hug, Tommy's pout wiped off his face now that he knew he wasn't in trouble. 

"What a sucker." Edward laughed softly with a wink in Louis' direction. She was surprised that Edward was the one that caught on, as she had thought Harry was a completely no-business type. She liked the idea of him being a total softy for pups though. 

She tightened her thighs together, thoughts of him being so sweet to their own pups coming to mind. 

Geeze, she thought to herself as she bit at her bottom lip, she had never even thought of pups as a for sure thing until just now. The things these twins did to her.

"Are we ready for some adventure?" Harry questioned, hoisting Tommy up and onto his hip. The four year old's big blue eyes widened in excitement, nodding his head. "Ed is going to introduce you to some kids your age. Is that okay?"

Tommy beamed happily, making Louis smile as well. The little boy was a total social butterfly, which Louis adored. He would have no problem making friends, so Louis wasn't at all worried. 

"And while they go on their own way," Harry wrapped his arms around Louis after handing Tommy off to Edward, the two leaving after giving Louis kisses goodbye. Harry held them close, nuzzling into her neck and inhaling deeply, before pressing a kiss to the skin. "I'm going to show you our pack."

Butterflies erupted in Louis' stomach at the thought. This was her pack now. She was the future Luna of the Styles pack. 

And she couldn't be more excited of what was to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis grunted in frustration, beads of sweat dripping down her face as she fought with the warrior in front of her. 

Louis had confronted the wolf, Felix, when he had scoffed at her appearance at training. She was aware of the fact that she-wolves didn't seem to take much of an interest in fighting in the Styles pack, but she refused to be undermined. 

It's been a week since she and Tommy moved in, and it was the best possible turn of events she could've imagined. Tommy was thriving in the environment, enjoying playing with the children at nursery, and Sarah adored him to the point that she spoiled him rotten. 

Harry and Edward were also, of course, key factors in how much fun she's been having. It was ridiculously obvious that the three of them were meant to be. 

"Felix!" A deep growl caused Louis to freeze, the man in front of her doing the same. She turned toward the crowd of onlookers, panting as she made eye contact with an angry looking Harry. "What the fuck is going on here? I heard that someone had a problem with my mate, and now I get here to see a fight?"

Louis pursed her lips, pushing her ponytail away from her sweaty neck as she stalked over to the Alpha male in front of her. She was wearing only a pair of athletic shorts and a sports bra, and she was glad that she was. 

Harry stared her down as she neared him, tensing when she placed a hand on one of his crossed, muscular arms. "It wasn't as serious as that, Alpha. Felix doubted my skill and we decided to have a competition. He is a fine warrior."

The entire crowd seemed to relax at that, Felix included. Louis was well aware of the fact that Harry wouldn't be afraid to make an example of the wolf if need be, but that wasn't what she wanted. 

She knew that the pack was unsure of her. She didn't blame them at all for that either. She was an outsider from a rival pack, and showed up with no warning whatsoever. If they hadn't been weary of her, something would've been wrong. 

"Is this true, Felix?" Harry's deep voice echoed in the wide open field. The raven haired man walked over, bowing his head in submission. 

"Yes, sir. I have heard rumors of your mates' skill, and was hoping to see for myself." She was expecting this type of attitude from many of the wolves around her. They needed to test her, and find her limits. She thought that at least after today, she passed some sort of obstacle between them. 

"And what are your conclusions?" Louis' eyebrows raised in surprise, but turned to face Felix as well. The man wasn't just a warrior, but one of the Styles packs best fighters. Harry and Edward's pack was known for their ruthless nature when antagonized, and she knew that they valued the art of fighting even more than her own pack did. She would value any type of feedback from any of these wolves. 

"She is one of the strongest wolves I've come across, Alpha." Felix stated honestly. A few whispers broke out among the crowd of pack members, making Louis grateful that her face was already flushed and they wouldn't be able to notice her blush. "The Goddess made an exceptional match among you three."

Harry nodded his head, a small smirk on his face. "I'm well aware of that, but I appreciate your comments, Felix." He turned after that, and after intertwining his fingers with Louis' own, lead themselves out of the field and back toward the pack house. 

"I was searching for you." Harry explained, looking straight ahead as he opened the large oak door. "Edward said that you left hours ago to go training, but hadn't seen you since. Then, I heard from a Delta that you were partaking in hand to hand combat with Felix."

Louis wasn't sure where this conversation was going. Was he upset with her for challenging one of his strongest warriors? 

"I didn't realize I was gone for so long." She stated after a short period of silence. She followed the older twin up the stairs, happy that they were going to their own floor because she desperately needed a shower. "I must have been fighting with Felix for longer than I thought."

"You were out for three hours." Harry replied with a short chuckle, shaking his head as they reached their bedroom. "You continuously prove yourself to everyone around you." The man got closer to her, placing a strand of hair that slipped from her ponytail behind her ear. "I want you to know that it's not necessary here. You've proven yourself enough already, my stubborn mate."

With that, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, and explained he had some work to get done so he'd be in the office. She nodded her head absentmindedly, thinking over what he said to her as she walked into their bedroom. 

She stripped out of her work out clothes and took the hair tie out of her hair, letting the long brown locks fall to her mid-back. He was right, she realized. 

In her own pack, there was a constant fight for power between everyone. There wasn't even much of a community, besides one entirely based off of greed and ego. Even when she was interim Alpha, she had to constantly deal with members of the pack ignoring her orders, or attempting to bypass rules that were placed by tradition. 

As she stepped into the steaming shower, she let her head rest against the wall. She was seeing everything through new eyes now. Her once great pack seemed minuscule compared to the pack she belonged to now. 

Suddenly, the shower door slid open, causing Louis to jump in surprise. She turned to see Edward standing there, a worried look on his face. 

"Baby, are you crying?" He questioned. Louis blinked in shock, moving her hands to her face. She was confused as to how her cheeks were wet when she hadn't even stepped under the spray yet. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't realize I was crying." She replied with a wobbly chuckle. The man in front of her pursed his lips and stripped out of his pants before joining her in the spacious shower. He placed a hand on either side of her face, forcing her to look up at him. 

"I would do anything for you." He stated, chest rumbling as he spoke. His gaze on her was intense, and she couldn't keep her eyes off of his lips as he spoke. "You were made for us, just as we were made for you. Fate will give us nothing that we can't handle."

"I adore you." Louis couldn't figure out why her voice was so wobbly, blinking back unshed tears. Edward didn't respond, but instead connected their lips in a searing kiss. 

Louis moaned into it, wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. She could feel them start to wander, whining as he kneaded at her bum. "Gorgeous." He gasped against her lips as she pressed herself up against him.

"Want you---" She gasped when he rocked himself toward her, his semi hard cock nudging against her stomach. "Just want you to mate me."

A deep, vibrating growl was released from Edward's chest. "Don't tempt me, little mate. Soon."

She whined at that, her wolf not being able to help but feel a bit rejected. Deep down, she knew that he was going to say that anyways. She would only have to wait a few more days anyways. 

She felt as one of his hands moved to her front, slithering down her body until he reached her wet heat. She gasped out a moan when his finger breached her, thumb rubbing against her clit. 

"This weekend." He grunted in her ear. "Only three more days, then we will have you completely."

She whined at the thought, her forehead falling to his shoulder as she relied completely on him to not let her fall over. She let the pleasure consume her as he added another of his thick digits, but cried out when he moved his hand away entirely. 

The Alpha turned her around and shoved her against the shower wall, bending at his knees to begin biting and sucking at her breasts. Louis couldn't even attempt to control her moans of pleasure, both of her hands tangled into his wet hair as he plunged his fingers back inside of her without moving his mouth from her nipple. 

She was dangerously close to the edge, and it only took him nibbling on her bare mating mark for her to finally give in to her release. 

She cried out, feeling him latch onto the skin, but not enough to break the skin. Even when he took his fingers out of her, and she painted against the wall, he kept his mouth attached to her neck, sucking at the skin to the point that she knew there would be an extremely visible bruise. 

"Eddy," Louis whimpered, patting his pectoral. "tired."

"I know you are, baby. Sorry." He apologized, moving away from her neck and pressing a kiss to her lips. 

He turned around and shut the shower off before lifting her pliant body into his arms. She nuzzled into his neck, feeling completely and utterly safe wrapped in his embrace. 

"Is she okay?" Louis vaguely heard Harry murmur. She was so, so tired all of a sudden. The day she had finally was catching up to her. 

"'M fine, daddy." She mumbled haphazardly into Edward's warm chest, not realizing how the silence that followed, and how the man carrying her tensed up. 

It would be a conversation for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.... thoughts?


	12. Chapter 12

Louis felt a bit awkward, fidgeting with the jean skirt and blouse she had on. It was the dressiest thing she owned at the moment, and she had been invited to a luncheon with the females of the pack. 

She was currently hiding by the beverage area, face heated because of her mild embarrassment. She always felt so awkward in social situations like this, where she had to make an impression. It's why she strived in her old pack, where everyone already respected and understood her as soon as she was born. She was an Alpha's daughter. 

Louis took a calming breath. No, she was an Alpha herself. She had taken care of her families pack for months, and she was about to be the Luna to a new one. She had to grow up and face her fears. 

"Louis?" The girl turned, smiling at Sarah, who was dressed in a gorgeous flowing blue sun dress. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes, Sarah, I apologize." Louis gave her a sheepish grin. "Could you help me mingle a bit? I feel so awkward with these introductions."

"Of course!" The woman beamed excitedly, as if she was honored to be asked. Louis was utterly endeared by the woman who had given birth to her mates. She was so kind, and helped lead one of the strongest packs in the world. 

They each grabbed a flute of champagne before turning toward the crowd of woman. Murmurings of Louis' fight with Felix from two days prior had already spread like wildfire, making the girl feel a certain shift within the people around her. 

But, the shift wasn't exactly a bad one. Instead of skeptical leers, the woman surrounding Louis gave her looks of respect, and consideration. It was a step forward, and it made her stand a bit taller. 

She was stronger than she appeared, and she needed to convey that. 

 

-

 

"Do you have anything you want to talk about before tomorrow?" Sarah was sitting across from Louis, legs crossed and head leaning on one hand on the recliner. 

Louis pursed her lips in thought, her curled up form huddled into a corner of the couch, wrapped in a warm blanket. 

She had spent the entirety of the day with Sarah and Tommy, going through meetings and cocktails and more than enough advice. She was completely exhausted, but she felt more at peace with her newfound life than she had since she left home. 

"Could we run through the plans for tomorrow one last time?" Louis asked, shifting around so that she could pick up her glass of moscato from the coffee table. 

"Of course." Sarah was so patient, and Louis was using it to her full advantage at the moment. She wanted to make sure that everything would go perfectly for the ceremony. She wanted the start of her forever to go without issue. 

"Tomorrow morning, the boys will wake at dawn in order to go through their own preparations with their father. You on the other hand get a bit more leeway, as I'll probably send a Delta to get you around nine." Louis nodded her head, understanding this. "As soon as you awake, it'll be a wonderful day of getting pampered." Sarah sighed wistfully, which made Louis chuckle. 

"Around three in the afternoon, we'll begin to get ready. Delta's will be decorating all morning so that it will be set for dinner time tomorrow. Of course, we'll have our own traditional ceremony afterwards." Sarah's eyes flashed, before she gave Louis another cheerful smile. "Which, sorry dear, you'll have to wait to hear more about that tomorrow."

Louis tried to contain her disappointment, because that was the part she had wanted to discuss in more detail. 

These sort of ceremonies in packs were different for everyone. In Louis' own pack, their ceremony was extremely private. They didn't even involve their pack members. It lasted a weekend, and involved the mating pair going through a series of trials for one day, while the next was spent recovering and going through the actual act of mating. 

Already, though, this packs ceremony seemed much more different. All Louis knew so far beside what Sarah had just repeated, was that the ceremony would start with a dinner that included the entirety of the pack. At the dinner, the twins would give a speech, and then.... nothing. That was all she knew. 

"Speaking of which," Sarah yawned, taking a look at the moon outside that was peaking through the window. "it's getting late. We should head to bed."

"Do you know when the boys will be back?" Louis asked, standing up and gathering her things that she had brought into the den earlier. The whole reason she had even gone in there was to wait for the boys while Tommy snored away in his room. She was happy Sarah had joined her with a glass of wine. 

"Who knows?" She replied with a shrug. "Their father probably has then doing God knows what. Probably best to just head to bed. You'll see them tomorrow afternoon." Louis nodded her head in agreement and pressed a kiss to the older woman's cheek before heading to her own quarters. 

The bedroom was dark and empty, making Louis frown a bit. She hadn't slept by herself in the bed yet. 

She stripped out of her leggings, deciding to leave her shirt and underwear on, before climbing into bed. She slipped into her normal spot, right in the middle, and buried herself into her bedding. 

The room was entirely too quiet, and Louis even considered sneaking to Tommy's room just to get away from her thoughts. She would hate to accidentally wake the young boy up, though. 

Before she could contemplate anything else, she was scared out of her daze by the bedroom door suddenly opening. 

"Eddy," She admonished, putting a hand over her suddenly racing heart as she watched the older twin enter the room. 

"Sorry, baby." Edward apologized, immediately getting on the bed and moving toward Louis. 

He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her close to his still fully clothed body, inhaling deeply as he enjoyed her warmth against him. "Where's your brother?"

"Right here." Harry yawned as he walked through the door, closing it shut behind him. He didn't say anything, looking exhausted as his simply shoved his jeans down and took off his shirt, crawling into bed. 

"You both look so tired." Louis commented, not liking the swollen bags under their eyes, or their groggy movements. "And, you'll only get a few hours rest tonight, too. You're doing nothing but sleeping for your entire week off."

That was another thing Louis knew. After the ceremony, the newly mated pairing would have a week entirely to themselves to further deepen their bond. 

In Louis' opinion, the Styles' pack had a much more beautiful, and intimate ceremony style than her own. 

"If you think that's all we're doing, you're mistaken, pup." Harry growled teasingly into her ear. Louis giggled at the comment, and arched her neck so the man could suck a kiss into it. 

Edward watched the two nuzzle and kiss each other for a moment, hypnotized by their intimate movements. After he snapped out of it, he quickly got up to change, before turning off their light and sliding into bed with his brother and soul mate. 

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Louis murmured into the darkness, feeling Harry's arm tighten across her waist. 

Edward's lips found hers easily even in the dark, and gave her a quick kiss. "You're already our soulmate, baby. Tomorrow just means everyone will know that."

Louis grinned. "Sounds perfect."


End file.
